That Little Black Dress
by LiveHappy247
Summary: One-shot where Esme is a high school english teacher. Teenager, Jessica and a few friends/students go out clubbing and find Carlisle and Esme. Please read & review. I don't own Twilight or Carlisle and Esme.


**Jessica's POV**

"Alright class, today we are starting _The Great Gatsby_," Mrs. Cullen tells the class as she passes out the books, "I also want a journal entry for every chapter, discussing any new characters, themes, or turns in the plotline. You will also be analyzing one paragraph for every chapter."

There is a collective groan from the football players in the back row.

"Stop your complaining. You are the students that chose to take an AP course in the first place," Mrs. Cullen retorts. Having three football jocks in AP Literature, 7th hour is obviously a bad idea, but all of their parents think they have saints for children. I adore Mrs. Cullen as a teacher, but I also realize that she needs to relax a little bit sometimes. She is one of those teachers that is absolutely gorgeous, but never dresses to her full potential. Her attire usually consists of pencil skirts and long sleeve blouses with her hair pinned up in a tight bun.

"I don't plan on grading papers all weekend, so besides doing your homework, I hope you all take advantage of the three day weekend as well," she says as the bell rings to let school out. I smile, remembering that Monday is a teacher-in-service day.

I hurry to my car where my boyfriend is patiently waiting. I set my books on the top of my car so he can kiss me properly.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" he asks. Tonight we were going out to a club in downtown Chicago.

"You know it, babe. Is it alright if I invite Kate and Walter to come along?" I plead.

"Sure. How about I pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds good," I say before giving him a long goodbye kiss. Kate sees us and hurries over, leaning up against my car.

"Come on, Jessica! We have to get ready," Kate yells, "I already told Walter to meet at your house so we only need to take one car."

I turn to Henry, "I guess you'll be picking 3 of us up." He just laughs and kisses me on the nose before heading across the parking lot.

Once Kate and I get to our house, she tries on almost every item of clothing in my closet before deciding on my purple tube dress and leather jacket. Every time we go out, she always picks her outfit from my closet. I decide on a pair of high-waist sparkly black dress shorts and a simple white tank top. I curl my hair while Kate straightens hers. We just about use all of my mascara and eyeliner, making our eyes pop. By the time Walter and Henry get to the house, we are just about ready to go.

Walter and Henry take the front seats while Kate and I take a bunch of silly pictures in the back. I pull out my sister's I.D, looking at her picture. Although she was 22 and I was 17, we were practically identical, so I wouldn't have any trouble getting a drink or two. Since she had to stay home and study anyways, she wouldn't even notice that her I.D. was missing anyways.

After we parked, we made our way to the front of the line, where Reggie stood. Reggie had the biggest biceps I had ever seen, but he was no doubt the nicest guy. We had been to this club several times before, so Reggie didn't mind letting us slip in.

The club is packed full of people, mostly college students and adults, but with the way Kate and I look tonight, we fit right in. Out of all the clubs we had been too, this one had to be my favorite. Not only is it the classiest with the chandeliers and fancy drinks, it is the most popular downtown. It is also has the most interesting people. It is entertaining to just watch various couples dance to the hot beat of the music or making out next to the bar.

Henry takes my hand and leads me to the center of the dance floor where we sway back and forth to the music. He kisses my neck and allows his hands to trail up and down my back.

"Hey, do you mind getting us some drinks?" Kate taps me on the shoulder.

"Sure, what do you want?" I ask, as we slip out of the mob of people.

"Two martinis, please and thank you." We head over to the bar and I order her drinks and some for Henry and I, but when I glance over across the room, I see something rather unexpected.

A young blonde haired man has Mrs. Cullen up against the wall. He has his arms around her, pulling her close as he feels up her body. As the man aggressively kisses her neck, she is nearly panting. I notice that he is wearing a dressier pair of jeans and a white button up while she is in a little black dress with her hair down.

The man makes his way up to her mouth where they continue their hot and heavy make-out session.

**Esme's POV**

I let him take the lead as he pushes me up against the wall and grinds up against my body. We hadn't yet been to this club yet, so we figured that we would try it out and so far it is our favorite. He lets his hands roam up and down my back and into the lower areas of my body. I close my eyes as he kisses and nibbles on my neck. Even after 175 years, the touching and the kissing and the sex just gets better and better. Carlisle had been out of town for a week, assisting a surgery across the country, so this little outing was kind of a reunion. Over the years, I really have learned the true meaning of "absence makes the heart grow fonder." We are two of the most professional and respectable people, but to be quite honest, we also have personalities that are secretly dripping with sex.

When he starts to kiss my lips some more, I force my tongue into his mouth and aggressively make-out with him. His arms tighten their hold around me as we sway a little to the music.

"We should take this somewhere a little more private," Carlisle whispers in my ear and I can't help but smile, but my smile turns into an 'oh shit' look when I see four of my students standing across the bar, staring straight at me.

**Jessica's POV**

The man pulls away and turns to see what Mrs. Cullen is so shocked about. My jaw drops at how drop dead gorgeous he is.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen!" Walter hollers over, being the smart-ass he is. She just stands there dumb-founded. The man smiles slightly and puts an arm around her, in an attempt to comfort her. Walter starts to meander over to them and the rest of us can't help but follow.

"Fancy seeing you here," Walter laughs, not realizing how embarrassing this entire situation is for everybody, "I don't believe we've met." Walter holds out his hand to Mrs. Cullen's date.

"I'm Dr. Cullen," the man says, shaking Walter's hand.

"I'm Walter, one of your wife's English students along with my friends here."

"Oh, so you are technically too young to be here."

"Uh, technically…" Walter stutters, reality finally sinking in.

"We were just leaving," I say before we got into any more trouble, "I hope you have a good weekend and we'll see you next week." I grab Henry's arm and head for the door, while the other two quickly follow.

Besides the fact that we could all get into serious trouble for this, we laugh the entire drive home.

**Please review & let me know what you think!**


End file.
